


Playing Pretend

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, Internalized Homophobia, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short drabble about Mike and his feelings
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Playing Pretend

Mike tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares had become common for him. They were always about the same thing, everyone finding out he was a fag, a dirty queer, that he liked boys. Which is why he kept up his pretend relationship with El, he didn’t want to face the truth that he liked boys. Even if whenever they made out he thought he was kissing Will and not El. He knew that this would probably only blow up in his face at some point but… that was for the future, not now. Maybe by then he’d be okay.


End file.
